Toy Soldiers
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Sad Song Fic. Hinata Dies. Told In 2 Ways. Maybe 1 More Chpater. [Swearing] r&r. NO FLAMES! [2 Main Deaths]
1. Sad Loss

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV**

**  
****  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...******

  
** Normal POV**

They sky… It was grey dark, dull and black. It was cold and raining. Rain… It must have been crying with ALL OF Konoha for the loss of their angel…

  
**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino you it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailies name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-Z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over TV Down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz  
[Chorus  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers**

Hyuuga Hinata.

_Why her?_

Why did she have to risk her life for her dad event though she knows he doesn't love her…?

_She shouldn't of _jumped_ in…_

**Naruto's POV**

I'm so FUKIN MAD!

**WHY. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?**** LEAV ME ALONE IN THIS MESSED UP WORLD? EVEN THOUGH HER FATHER DIDN'T **_**LOVE **_**HER?!**

**There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in another direction  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyon Avenue soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then i can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cause...**

I was on the verge of tears; I was going to kill the Akatsuki for this. They just wanted the Byakguan. She jumped in the way of the attack not wanting another person from her life to be taken away.

I stepped out of my apartment door. Dressed in black. Eyes down cast. I passed the Yamanaka flower shop to see Sakura and Ino not fighting but hugging and crying. They lost good friend of theirs.

I made my way to the funeral seeing the Hyuuga clan. They remained emotionless even though you could see in their eyes the pain and sorrow.

_Screw them. Bustards!_

I sat down next to Kiba and Shino. No one saying a word. The small white coffin holding her porcelain body….

"We are gathered here today" Tsunade's loud voice booms over the quite, miserable place. "To say good-bye to a great girl who was our angel…"

I wasn't listening… I didn't want too.

_She was very strong. But to weak to fight of the Akatsuki…_

I hear crying and screaming seeing Hanabi trying to get out of Neji's grasp.

My eyes were wide. Was the toughest emotionless Neji…? CRYING? No! I rubbed my eyes. Hanabi was on the floor crying hard. Heaven must of seen this because it was down poring. Sakura and Ino walked up to the coffin placing white & lavender roses on or next to it. Everyone was up there…

It was my turn

_I couldn't do anything… WHY?_

I held out white and lavender roses. I held back some tears and placed them upon her coffin.

I stopped by Neji. He looked up at me with hate and looked away in pity.

Hanabi was still on the ground crying while Hiashi was trying to get her up.

I shook my head.

I loved her with all my heart.

Yes I loved Konoha's fallen Angel who is now with her mum.

Hyuuga Hinata.

I didn't get a chance to say "Good-Bye… My love…"

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers**

**A/n: Song? Toy Soldiers. Please Review. No flames. Read my other story. Paths we walk on.**


	2. Another Sad Loss

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV**

**Naruto's POV**

I passed Icharuka not feeling like I wanted Ramen. I passed the Hyuuga house and made my way to the forest. I walked to the river.

I sat down and sighed. Looking up into the midnight sky. Knowing she'll be waiting for me. Like she said she would.

I closed my eyes. "Hinata-chan…."

**Flash Back…**

**I was bouncing around Konoha just coming back from a successful mission with Sakura, Lee, Hinata and me. I felt so happy.**

"**Ano… Naruto-kun" I grinned and turned to my secret crush. Hyuuga Hinata. "Yes Hinata-chan?" I asked. "W-w-would you like to get some ramen w-w-with m-me?" She asked. Any blind man could see she had hope in her eyes. **_**'Say yes' **_

"**Sure!" I yelled and grabbed her hand. Dragging her all the way to Icharuka. We entered the shop. "OLD MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I yelled a-few minutes later the old man came out mumbling something.**

"**Naruto what have I tol" he was cut off seeing a blushing beet red Hinata.**

"**Uhh! I get it!" he said as he winked at me and Hinata. It was my turn to blush and I shook my head. "No old man Hinata and I are friends" I said.**

"**Sure, sure. Anyway what can I get you?" he asked. I blushed a little more and ordered miso and beef ramen for us.**

**After 16 bowels well for me anyway Hinata and I walked around Konoha. We somehow made it to the forest and river. The waterfall was sparkiling.**

**I got an idea. "Ne, Hinata-chan. How about a swim?" I asked stripping of my shirt and pants only leaving me in my long baggy boxers. She blushed and I smirked. "S-s-ure" She stuttered and took of her jacket and t-shirt leaving her in her bra. She kept her pants on. Her body has all the right curves. "Come on then" I said and pulled her into the water.**

**She squeaked and threw her self onto me her hands behind my kneck. Her face only a centimeter apart. So close I could just kiss her…**

**Which I did.**

**She didn't stop me and I was happy when she kissed back. She pulled my head closer to her as my arms found their way around her waist. My tongue begged to search her mouth. I nibbled it until she parted her lips and I quickly put it in.**

**I can taste her. She is sweet.**

**We soon parted for air. Our faces flushed. We soon got out of the water pulling on our clothes and sat under the starts. Hinata safely between my legs as I rested against a tree. She fell asleep but just before she did she mumbled a "I love you Naruto-kun…" and fell off into la-l land. I grinned. I was happy I finally found someone to love and I baring her back to the compound.**

**But I didn't know just a-few hours later she got killed….**

**When I found out I was so angry and torn up in side. It hurt like hell knowing someone I loved died….**

**End Flash Back.**

I had tears streaming down my face. This world was cruel. I can't survive on my own. I can't love again. No, I won't betray her even though she's dead.

I don't care if I miss the chance on being looked-up to from the town people. I want to be loved. I pulled out a kunai…

I stabbed my self. Then lay down. Blood freely leaving me. I know everyone will be happy. But ill be happier being with Hinata-chan.

Blackness soon took over me.

I was dead.

**When I was,  
A young boy,  
My father, took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."**

When I was,  
A young boy  
My father, took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the street  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
Until my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
You're misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call  
To carry on

We'll carry on,  
And though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
And on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh

The disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh oh oh  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this (part)  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my (heart)  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this (part)  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my (scar)  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this (song)  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero)  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on

**A/n: Ok this was a random story. But sorry Naruto lover's that Naruto died. Review. NO FLAMES! Read my other stories: Switching boarding schools, Hinata's heart song & Paths we walk on. Byee for now. **


End file.
